


Show-off

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Camboy Dean, Cockslut Dean, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: It may have been a little bit dumb to do a camshow when his roommate was out, but Dean needed the money.Yeah. That's why he does this. Money.





	Show-off

**Author's Note:**

> This fic grabbed my hand and took me on a journey straight to hell. I started by typing "camboy Dean gets a booty call during a show" and ended up with this hot mess. I'm almost entirely sure there's mistakes I've yet to notice, but oh well. Hope y'all enjoy!

Dean grinned as he opened his laptop up. He couldn't help it, the anticipation always made him giddy. It was Thursday night, which meant his roommate had chess club and would be out. Dean could take his time.

Of course, Dean wouldn't be alone tonight. Yeah, he had the room to himself, but he knew he had regulars waiting on him. He was one of the biggest camboys on the site, after all. He loaded it up, logged in, and at exactly 6:30 he clicked the little "Go Live!" button.

He had on what he was wearing earlier, because the clothes didn't matter so long as you took them off eventually. A worn-down AC/DC shirt and gym shorts he'd never actually worn to a gym.

Dean waved at the camera as his viewer count climbed from 5 to 200 in seemingly seconds. Of course, there were a few comments telling him to get naked and commence the debauchery, but there were a few comments from his regulars asking him about his day. He smiled and greeted everybody, and about 5 minutes in he had about 750 people in the chat.

No matter how often he did this, it still turned Dean on to know he had so many people watching him. Slowly stroking themselves to hardness, or already worked up just at the thought of his future ministrations... It was a power trip.

He looked to the chat again and saw people pointing out the flush on his cheeks.

**BigDDSoCal: You look real turned on, you should take your shirt off and show us if your chest gets pink too ;)**

**bearshock48: Agreed!^^^ Show us your tits, baby!!!**

The chat erupted with people making fun of bearshock for saying "tits", most saying that if they wanted tits they wouldn't be on Dean's feed. Dean chuckled.

"Do y'all really want me to take my shirt off, though?" Dean asked. He knew the answer. Sure enough, the chat was filled with affirmatives with various degrees of intensity. The responses ranged from most saying simply “yes” to some more enthusiastic viewers saying, “FUCK YEAH”.

Dean winked and leaned back to get his entire torso in the frame. He knew the best angles for this by now. He crossed his arms over his stomach and grabbed the bottom, lifting it up and off, slow and smooth in one easy motion.

He read all the compliments that flooded in, people calling him beautiful and telling him he'd look great covered in jizz. He laughed at that one. Dean knew exactly how hot he was when he was covered in come. He had pictures from various dudes.

He rubbed a hand against his cock, which was mostly hard already. He really did get turned on by the idea of this. He pulled the waistband of his shorts a bit, exposing his hipbones, then pulled them back up in a tease.

The viewers went crazy for it, of course, and he laughed at them to be patient. Dean pulled the shorts off, leaving his boxers on. They were tight, neon green, and did nothing to hide his junk. He kept them anyway, because giving out too quick was never a good idea. Do it fast enough to keep them watching, but slow enough to make them crazy. That's the way to make money.

He rubbed himself again, bringing his left hand up to pinch at his nipples. They weren't very sensitive, teeth were all that really got him going (god the feeling of teeth pulling at him was so hot), but he still loved the reaction it got him.

Dean raked his nails down his chest and thrust his hips up into his hand. He reached under his bed and pulled out a thick vibrator and a bottle of lube. Not that he'd need much lube, considering...

He tugged his boxers down when people began demanding it, pulling his cock out and spreading the precum around it. He didn't need to fantasize about anything to get himself off, the stimulation and the situation were always enough. In fact, he came too early the first time.

God, it's easy to forget that he started this to pay his way through college. He wasn't some twink slut anymore. He was a man slut. He was still pretty lithe, considering he was only 23, but he didn't get carded as often when he went to the bar.

Dean shuffled to remove his boxers entirely, turning around to show the camera his hole. He'd never come to a show with a plug in before, so he knew this was different for them. They certainly seemed to like it, with all the comments praising him for being a slut.

"Had this in all day," Dean said, pulling it out a bit to show how the plug stretched him. "Sat in class- _ah_ " he pushed it back in, grazing his prostate. "Sat in class with it in, got me so hot."

He played with the plug for a few more minutes before turning back around so he was facing the camera. He grabbed the vibrator and held it up, then turned it on so the viewers could see that it wasn't a normal dildo. He had about 2500 people then, so he knew he'd have a good night's pay after this.

"If you want to see me play with this baby, you'll have to switch to the paid show." Some people gave affirmatives, while others complained. Oh well. There were other people doing free shows for those who didn't want to pay.

"Bye, free viewers! I'm gonna start up the paid show now." Dean waved and smiled, then clicked a bit so only the paying viewers remained. Dean grinned when he saw that there were 300. "Hey, guys! I think we should get right to it, huh?"

He winked when he received encouragement. His paid viewers were always super cool. They were the regulars, and they were the ones Dean made an effort to bond with, even beyond the money aspect.

He turned around again, facing his ass to the camera. He tugged at the plug inside himself a bit, teasing, then pulled it out smoothly with a keen. Dean set it down, grabbed the vibrator and the lube, and coated the toy in it.

He reached behind himself and prodded his hole with the toy. He pushed it in a bit then pulled it out, showing the stretch to the camera. He pushed it back in, slowly but surely. When it was in, he looked back to the chat. Nobody was speaking anymore. They likely had their hands full, and fuck if that wasn't hot.

When he was settled with the feeling of the vibrator, he reached down to turn it on. The feeling was immediately intense. It felt like he'd been lit on fire, licked inside and out by flames of arousal. He moaned loudly at the feeling. He pressed it up against his prostate, and the sensation made him fall forward as his knees gave out.

Dean's ass was now totally presented to the camera, face in the pillow and legs spread. He didn't hear the door open, but he did hear his roommate shout, "Fucking hell, Dean!"

Dean tensed in shock and tightened up on the vibrator, causing a shock of pleasure to shoot up his spine. He forgot the situation for a moment and pushed back against the toy. He only remembered when he felt the presence of Castiel right beside him.

He looked up, pulling the toy out of himself quicker than he should've and sitting up again. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and used it to cover his junk.

But Castiel wasn't looking at Dean. He was looking at the laptop, where the chat was filled with a mix of "oh shit" and "have the new guy fuck you". Both men sat silent for a moment.

"A camshow, huh?" Castiel asked, finally looking at Dean. His face was blank, but in his eyes he looked to be putting puzzle pieces together.

"Yeah..." Dean winced when the toy hit the floor and the buzzing grew in volume on the harder surface. "Fuck, dude, I'm sorry. I know it's fuckin' stupid but I really-"

Dean was cut off by lips on his. Castiel kissed him like it was a display of power. Dean moaned and took it, opening his mouth for the tongue that eagerly explored his own.

Castiel pulled away just as suddenly as he'd initiated the kiss. He looked back at the laptop, so Dean did too on instinct. Holy fuck. They had 700 viewers now, and the chat was going wild with people asking them to fuck, asking who the new guy was, telling Castiel all kinds of things they wanted to see him do to Dean.

Castiel grinned. He looked back over at Dean. "Can they hear us?"

Dean nodded. "I can turn it off if you want. The camera or the mic."

Castiel shook his head. "Leave it. I just wanted to know if they were going to be able to hear you scream."

Dean shivered and his cock twitched where it was still under his shirt. "You're gonna make me scream?"

Castiel just grinned and took his own shirt off. Dean got a glimpse of his toned body before he was pushed back onto the pillow and lips were on his again. Cas laid between his legs and threw the shirt across the room. He ground his cock into Dean's, the denim just this side of painful on Dean's bare skin. Dean desperately tugged at them, and Cas reached a hand down to unbutton them.

He couldn't get it open one-handed with how hard he was, so he had to pull back with a chuckle. He tore his pants and underwear both off, leaving him as naked as Dean. He kissed him one more time, then Dean was being grabbed and thrown across the bed.

He landed horizontally, head and legs hanging off the bed with his stomach pressing his cock into the mattress. He turned his head to the side to look at the chat, and it looked like they would have a perfect profile view of him if-

Strong hands gripped his hips and yanked him up. Dean yelped but Castiel paid him no mind, just pulled him so his ass was raised up into the air and his face was in the mattress.

"Cas, what are you- _oh fucking- god, yes,_ " Dean melted into the sheets when Castiel licked a stripe up his ass. His tongue was so fucking long. He fucked it in and out, and Dean shook and moaned as Cas ate his ass like he was the one being paid. Fuck, people were paying to watch him writhe and babble with Castiel eating him out.

Dean pulled Cas away from him by his hair when he felt himself getting too close to coming. Cas plastered himself to Dean's back and asked softly, "You alright, baby?"

Dean whined when Castiel ground his dick in between Dean's cheeks. So close. "Yeah. Yeah. Wanna come on your cock."

Castiel ground into him again and a teasing grin covered his face. "Yeah? Is that why you're here?" Cas pulled back just enough to line himself up and push a bit, not enough pressure to breach Dean but enough to be teasing. "You don't care about the money, you just can't get off without this pretty ass stuffed full, can you?"

Dean whined and pushed back, trying to get Cas to fuck him already. The man pulled back a bit to get the lube and slick himself up. "Just an excuse to fuck yourself on nice big toys like you need, right?" Castiel lined himself up again, this time slick and pushing forward with intent. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you never have to settle for a toy again."

Dean dropped his jaw open and let out a choken off moan as Castiel thrust forward sharply. He rested all the way in for a moment, then started to pull back. Dean hissed and he stopped again.

"You okay?" Castiel asked, a complete turnaround from the pillow talk moments before.

"Yeah... yeah." Dean breathed in and out slowly, willing himself to relax around Cas' thick length. He wished he'd taken a look at it before it was in him, because it felt fucking huge. "Just give me a sec. You're so goddamn big."

Castiel's chuckle reverberated through his body and sent sparks up Dean's spine. "Just wait until you've got your mouth on it."

Dean groaned at the thought. He imagined his lips wrapped around Cas, trying to bury him all the way into his throat...

Dean didn't realize he'd been pushing back on Cas until the man pulled out a bit and thrust back in. Dean moaned and nodded in encouragement. That was all Cas seemed to need.

He pulled out almost completely and slammed back in, and Dean cried out. He did it again and again, before switching to a faster rhythm that didn't allow him to pull out as much. He grabbed Dean's hips and laid into him hard, the sound of his hips crashing into Dean's ass only overshadowed by Dean's loud moans.

Dean buried his face into the mattress and gripped the sheets, trying to quiet himself down. Castiel was slamming into his prostate with nearly every thrust, Dean's cock was leaking precum onto the bed, and he could feel the bruises forming already on his hips.

Dean felt a sharp tug on his hair and allowed his head to be lifted with it. Castiel leaned forward, fucking in deeper with the new angle. "I said I would make you scream, so don't hold that back from me. Understood?"

"Yeah, fuck, yes, Cas," Dean babbled. Castiel chuckled darkly and used his hold on Dean's hair to pull him up vertical. He put Dean's head on his left shoulder and they both looked over to check that the viewers could see them.

It was a sight to see. Dean's torso was spread out, his cock standing at attention. He had one hand covering Castiel's on his hip, the other holding onto his bicep where he was still holding Dean's hair.

Dean's cock twitched at the sight they made and Castiel started fucking him again. He released Dean's hair, opting to wrap an arm around his chest to keep him upright. He wrapped used the other arm to scratch down Dean's chest as he fucked him.

The upright angle got Castiel's cock deep enough that Dean felt it in his fucking toes. He was so fucking thick, it still felt like Dean was being stretched from the inside out.

"Feel that, baby?" Dean cried out as Castiel fucked into him particularly hard. "Got your pretty little ass stuffed full, you like that? Just a nice big cock to split you open so you can come. They all get to watch you get what you need, isn't that sweet?" Dean's noises got louder as Castiel went on, a mass of incoherent begging and moans. "Give them a good show, baby. Come for them, tighten up on my cock like a good little slut."

Dean did, because Castiel thrust in just right and the fucking words and the viewers and- fuck, Dean shook and screamed his way through his orgasm as he came untouched all over the bed. Castiel kept praising him, slowing his thrusts down to fuck him through it and laying kisses on his neck.

Dean went limp in Castiel's arms, riding out the sensation of Cas using his ass to get off in. The thought sent a shiver through him and his cock gave one final twitch.

"Cas," Dean said softly. "Come on, do it. Come for me, Cas, deep inside me. Give it to me." Cas whined and sped up again, tightening his grip on Dean's chest as he sought his own pleasure. "That's right, get it all in there. This time I'll plug it up, keep your come inside me, but next time you can eat it out of me. Need your come, though, please-"

"Dean," Castiel shouted, burying himself in deep and grinding further as waves of pleasure overtook him. Dean felt the wet heat fill him up and he whined at the sensation. Castiel kept grinding into him through the aftershocks, getting his release as deep as possible on instinct.

When Cas had ridden out all the aftershocks, he pulled out and turned Dean onto his back again. He kissed him sweetly, a soft slide of their tongues against each other. "Next time you can keep it all in. This time I'm gonna make you come again, alright?"

Dean whined and felt his cock stiffen up a bit at the idea of getting off again. "Yeah, please."

Castiel smiled and kissed him again, then lowered himself off the edge of the bed and bent Dean's legs up. He turned to the laptop and gave the camera a grin. "I'll give him back to you later. Thanks for watching." He clicked off and kneeled back to where he was between Dean's legs. "You still alright with this?"

"Yeah, definitely," Dean confirmed with a smile.

"Good," Cas said. He leaned in and licked a stripe up Dean's hip. "Jerk yourself off for me while I eat you out. I might want to fuck you again." Dean nodded and shuddered. It was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more Camboy!Dean in the future. Cas is totally OOC here, but honestly, exhibitionist cockslut Dean is totally real and nobody can tell me otherwise. Also, it's not a fic of mine without far too much dirty talk and the word "slut" in reference to Dean. You're all welcome.
> 
> Drop a comment and leave a Kudos if you so please, those make me feel all kinds of fuzzy and warm.


End file.
